Fathers Love
by funni neko
Summary: Superboy Aka Connor Kent Gets a letter from his human father Lex Luthor to attend a party with. Connor is suprized by the request but accepts it anyway. Will the leaguge find out about what he is doing or well this secret stay.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Huh, what this." I thought as I picked up the envelope that sat on my dresser. I looked on the back of the letter to see a Luthor Corps. Emblem on the back of it. If you guys don't know already my Human Father is Lex Luthor and the enemy of My other 'Father'

Superman. I ripped open the letter in haste.

Dear Connor,

I hear you are going by this name now. Nice choice I couldn't have choosen better myself. I know you must be awfully busy with all the work the leaguge has you doing but was wondering if you would have the time to swing by and attend a party with me. I know you may think this is out of the blue in all honesty I want you there by my side as my son.

Don't worry about being noticed by the justice leaguge I have that already planned out. Hope to hear your response soon.

Love your father, Lex Luthor.

I stood there in shock before I reread the entire letter once again before setting it down on my dresser as went to my closet to grab the box on the top of the shelf. I smiled as I opened it to see the pictures that Me and my friends have taken on the year I have been freed from Cadmus I picked up the letter and put it inside before I put it back on top of the shelf. Next thing I had to do was write the response to the only real father that actually cared about me.

Dear Lex Luthor,

I will a company you at your party. Even though I quiet uneasy about what you have planned for me. But just this once I will give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you.

Love Connor.

I picked up the letter and went of to find the nearest mailbox.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Busy Day for You and Me

**Chapter 1: A Busy Day for You and Me**

"Kent, Lois. You guys will be doing report on Lex Luthor's party this Friday," Their boss told them as he went back into his office.

"What is he throwing a party for this time?" Clark asked.

Lois turned toward him and sighed. "Where do you live? In cave? This party is for announcing his successor," Lois said. Clark sat there in shock as he gaped at Lois. Lois turned around and laughed at the face Clark was making.

"Wait, do you know what the name of his successor is?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head. "He said he will reveal who it is at the party only," Lois said.

**Change Scene**

**Luthor Corps.**

"Sir, your mail has arrived," Mary, his secretary, said, bringing in a whole basket of letters.

"Thank you, Mary. You may go now," Lex Luthor said, picking up the first letter. "Bill, death threat, bill, death threat, bill, Connor," Lex Luthor said, ignoring all the other letters and picking up Connor's letter. He quickly opened the letter and read the content of it then tossed it in the shredder. "This is going to be a very interesting weekend," Luthor murmured to himself before continuing to look through the mail.

**Change Scene**

**Happy Harbor Island**

"Team you have a mission," Batman said over the monitor.

"What is it about?" Robin asked his mentor.

"It a top notch mission, Canary will fill you in on the details." Batman said before the screen went black and they headed over to the briefing room.

"Ok Team, listen up," Canary said once they were in the briefing room. "It is a very simple mission, all you need to do is to guard this girl, Akane Kaiba," Canary said.

"What is so special about this girl?" Aqualad asked, looking at the screen that showed a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair wearing a sweat shirt and some pants.

"That girl is one of daughters of the most powerful people in Japan. Also, her father has sent her here with microchip that is said to have blue prints of some kind in her necklace" Canary said.

"Why would her father send her here without any protection?" Wally asked, munching on a bag of chips.

"He has send numerous bodyguards but this young girl has been shelter her whole life and she always manages to elude her bodyguards, so it's no surprise she can do it now," Canary informed them.

"So how exactly are we going to keep tabs on this girl?" Artemis asked.

"You guys will be going undercover and befriending her until Friday when she goes to meet with the League," Canary replies.

"Wow this is so exciting," Miss M. says squealing.

"You will find her near Star City at the fair, that is all," Canary said.

The whole team got up and got ready to leave. "Everyone ready?" Robin asked once they all were wearing civilian clothing and headed towards the zeta platforms.

**Change Scene**

**Star City's Fair**

"Now, how exactly are we supposed to find this girl?" Wally asked. That's when someone who was running towards them bumped into Connor causing him to stumble.

"I'm extremely sorry about that," The girl they recognized as Luna Kaiba said, holding her hand out to Superboy. Superboy took the hand that was offered to him. "Hi, I'm Akane. It's nice to meet you," Luna said brightly.

"Names Connor, Connor Kent," Superboy said. "These are my friends Dick, Wally, Megan, Kaldur. and Artemis," Connor said.

"It nice to meet you all. Do you guys want to go ride some rides with me?" Luna asked.

"Sure lets go," Megan said, grabbing Luna's hand and pulling her towards the nearest ride. They continued to ride the rides and play games.

"It's getting late I should be heading back to the hotel," Luna said. Luna sighed as she and her new friends walked out of the fair grounds.

"Is something wrong, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"No, but this has been the funnest days in my life. When I go back home, I will go back to being locked up in the house." Luna said.

"Why are you locked inside your house?" Dick asked.

"Ever since my mom and my twin brother were killed on the same day while taking us to the park when I was six, I was never allowed to go outside without bodyguard. Since then, my own father has not even seen or spoken to me in person," Luna explained.

"Wow, that must be rough," Kaldur said.

"It is, but I hope one day my father will finally come to see me," Luna said, smiling brightly at her new friends as the reached the hotel she was staying in.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you all," Luna said.

"Do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Connor asked.

The girl's face lit up almost instantly. "Yeah I would love to," Luna said, before running inside the hotel.

"Come on Guys let all head home," Dick said, walking over to the bioship.

**Change scene**

**Happy Harbor Island**

"Welcome back," Superman said, looking over to the young heroes to find them all staring at him in shock.

"Superman what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Well it like this...

**Flashback Scene**

"Everyone, Black Canary and Red Tornado are going away on a mission for a couple of days and we need some to watch the kids," Batman said. Everyone looked at each other then back at Batman. "You guys will draw straws to decide who is watching them so, come over here one at a time and no x-ray vision." Batman said, looking over at Superman. Once everyone had drawn they're straws Batman said, "The one with the green bottom shall watch the kids."

Everyone turned to Superman when he cursed finding him with the green bottom. "Well it your like Boy Scout is the kids new Den-mother," Flash said, causing everyone beside Superman and Batman to laugh.

**End of Flashback Scene**

"Is this always how you decide who looks after us?" Wally asked.

Superman shook his head no. "Well dinner is on the stove," Superman said, before flying away to the guest room.

"I'm going to my room." Connor said, feeling everyone's eyes on his back as he retreated to his room. Once inside he sat on his bed a turned to look at his dresser, finding another letter.

Dear Connor,

I'm pleased to hear you have excepted my invite. Don't worry about getting a suit, I've got that taken care of already. But please do come early so I can tell you in person what the party is about and for you to get fitted in your new suit.

Love, your Father, Lex Luthor.

Connor smiled at the letter before putting it in the box with the other letter he received and sat down to write his reply.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Beach Day

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 2: Beach Day**

"Connor, where are you?" Megan asked**,** floating around Mt. Justice looking for Superboy. She found him by the beach staring at the ocean. Patting on her facade**, s**he walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Connor are you OK?" Megan asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Connor tensed for a minute before looking over at her with a face of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine Megan. It just that... never mind lets go back to the mountain**,**" Connor mumbled standing up and holding his hand out for Megan to take.

"Alright, then," Megan said as she took hold of his offered hand which he pulled her up and into his chest.

"Thank you Megan for coming to help me but really its nothing important," Connor said, kissing Megan lightly before pulling her back to Mt. Justice.

Connor face was dusty pink while Megan's was flaming red when they came back Mt. Justice. Superman's looked at the couple**,** amused. "You finally understand that he is not just a clone**,**" Batman said, startling the boyscout.

"Bruce, don't do that. You scared me," Superman yelped, looking at Batman.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Batman said, looking at Superman coldly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Superman said floating away.

"Where did you guys go?" Artemis asked, **l**ooking over at Connor and Megan.

"The beach," Megan replied.

"Are you guys ok? You were gone quite awhile," Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk alone for a little bit," Connor replied.

"Ooh." Robin and Kid Flash teased, causing Megan's face to turn flame red and Connor to blush slightly.

"Shut up, Kid mouth, Bird brain." Connor growled, glaring at Kid and Robin. This cause everyone to laugh.

"Well**,** we better go meet Akane," Kaldur said. Everyone nodded their head in unison then turned to go meet Akane at the beach. They saw her helping two little kids make a sand castle.

Akane looked over at them and smiled. Ruffling the kids hair as she stood up, the girl went over. "Hey guys**,**" Akane said**, s**miling at them and turned around to look at Zatanna who waved at her softly.

"Hey, my name is Zatanna. It's nice to meet you, Akane**,**" Zatanna said as she gave the girl a big, warm, smile.

"It is nice to meet you to Zatanna," Akane said, shaking Zatanna's hand.

"Well**,** let**'**s go swimming**,**" Megan said, latching onto the two girls**'** arms and walking towards the water. The guys followed shortly after except for Connor who was sitting on the beach lost in thought.

"Connor, come on**.** Get in the water," Akaneshouted, as she ran towards him holding a hand out for him to grab. Connor snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed her out stretched hand.

Soon afterwards they ran to the water towards their friends. They continued to play at beach till five when a limo pulled up**,** two males stepped out and started walking towards them. Akane's face brightened at these men and she tackled the one with sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes to the ground.

"Its nice to see you too, Akane." The brunette said.

"Akane, will you let your father get off the ground." The blonde said. His eyes were a honey brown color that radiated warmth.

"Yes, Papa." Akane said, getting off the brunette and helping him stand up. "Guys this is my dad Seto Kaiba and his husband**,** and my papa**,** Katsuya Jounichi Kaiba." Akane said**,** introducing the two men.

"I'm Kaldur**. **This is Richard, Zatanna, Megan, Wally, Artemis, and Connor,"Atlantian said.

"Well thanks for taking care of our daughter while she has been here but we must be going now**,**" Seto said. He looked over at their daughter's small band of friends. Akane pouted at this but notice Katsuya giving her a thumbs up that after they attend the meeting, she could stay a couple of more days.

"Well goodbye guys." Akane said, latching onto everyone and giving them hugs before she and her parents walked into the limo.

"Well, our mission is complete**.** I guess that means we should head back to the Mt. Justice." Wally said as they all started heading back to Mt. Justice. Once they got there, they saw Superman cooking homemade pizza.

Wally drooled at the aroma of the pizza. Superman put the last four pizzas in the oven. "Oh you guys are back. Lunch is almost done," Superman said. The teens quickly disbanded, hurrying to change their clothes. Once they were done, they all walked into the kitchen to see all the pizzas were cut and ready for them. Wally zoomed over to where the table was and grabbed a plate**. **He took seven slices of pizza before running back to the living room to eat. Everyone followed after him grabbing a couple of slices of pizza before they followed Wally into the living room. As Connor finished eating he stood up and started walking toward the zeta platforms.

"I'll be back later**,**" Connor told them**,** going onto the zeta platforms before they could ask any questions. Once he was out of Mt. Justice, Connor started running towards Star City.

He jumped up on buildings to make quicker progress. Once he had made it to Luthor mansion he went to the back entrance where his other father was waiting for him. "Come right this way Connor," Lex Luthor said, guiding Connor into the mansion.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Party

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 3: Party**

"So how are you going to make me look different?" Connor asked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Easy by using this," Lex Luthor said as he held a ring in the air showing it to Connor.

"What is this?" Connor said. He took the ring in his hand and held it up to his eye to get a better look at it.

"I had a companion of mine cast a particular charm on it that only allows me to see who you truly are while you wearing it," Luthor explained to Connor.

"I see," Connor answered, eying Luthor out of the corner of his eye before slipping the ring on his finger. It caused his hair to turn a dirty blonde color, his eyes to shine a dark brown and his facial feature to soften, making him have a rounder face.

"You're going to need to change, son," Luthor said, handing Connor his suit.

"Thanks... Father," Connor said before walking into a room to change.

Lex was then notified by his pager that his guests have now arrived. Luthor pulled out he phone to call his secretary. "Yes, Master Luthor?" his secretary asked.

"Tell my guests to enjoy the party while I attend to my son for a little while," Luthor requested, He didn't bother to wait until she replied and hung up the phone.

That is when Connor came out of the room with his tie in hand and walked over to Luthor. "What is it son?" Lex asked, looking at his son who was looking down at the ground and murmuring something he couldn't quiet hear.

"What was that?"

"I said, I don't know how to tie a stupid tie," Lex Luthor smirked at this, walked over to Conner and pulled the tie out of his hand.

Lex Luthor began to tie the tie swiftly around his son's neck. Once he was done, he straightened his son's jacket.

"There, you're all done," Lex said.

"Thanks, Father," Connor mumbled.

"No problem but now we must go greet our guests," Lex said, motioning for his son to follow him into the hallway and leading him to the ballroom.

The guards opened the doors as he and his father stepped into the room, instantly everything went quiet and everyone's eyes went over to them. Connor saw many reporters as well as business owners there like Bruce Wayne and Seto Kaiba.

He sighed inwardly as he saw Akane and her other father were there also. He also thought he saw a familiar face when he spotted, a boy around the age of fourteen near Bruce Wayne but he didn't know anyone there besides Akane and her parents.

He continued to follow his father to the stage where he and his father now stood. That's when he saw his father's secretary came up and handed Lex a microphone.

"Welcome, my honored guests, to Luthor Manor," he said as the crowed began to clap slightly. "I know many of you have come to meet my son, Connor Alexander Luthor."

Numerous flashes of cameras went off at this. "He has been living with his mother since he was born. I have known that he is my son. He also spent time with me here with me here at the manor before but since his mother's untimely death a couple of months of go I have claimed custody of him and he is now under my protection," Luthor concluded.

Once he was done, he gave the microphone back to his secretary and walked back over to Connor who was waiting patiently. Connor and Luthor then went to go join the guests, mingle with them and be harassed by reporters.

After numerous attempts to get close to Connor only to be stopped by the bodyguards, the reporters stopped coming. Luthor was long gone because he was dragged away by several women. Connor sighed but stopped when he saw Kaibas, Bruce Wayne and the boy come over to him. "Hello," they all greeted him and introduced themselves.

"Hello." Connor replied.

"I see your father has gone to dance," Mr. Wayne said, motioning to Luthor who was dancing with a blonde woman.

"I guess," Connor replied.

"Why aren't you dancing as well?" Akane asked.

"Well Akane, I can't dance because I have two left feet." Connor said, causing everyone to laugh. He saw two reporters go up to his father. Then they headed over to them.

"Connor, I would you like to meet two of my close friends, Lois Lane and Clark Kent," Lex Luthor said.

"Its a pleasure to meet both of you," Connor said, shaking their hands but, as soon as Clark and Connor's hands were about to touch, Connor sensed something, pulled his hand back and turned his attention over to a woman by the punch bowl.

"Excuse me for a second," Connor said walking passed them and heading over to the lady just in time to see her about to pour something into the drink. Connor grabbed her hand and pulled it back. "Now, what do you think you were going to do?" Connor said, holding the woman's hand up.

"I don't know what your talking about," the woman stuttered.

"I think you do. Guards!" Connor called. Two of them came and he handed the woman over to them. She was taken away shortly after. "Sorry about that," Connor said, making his way back over to his group.

"It's no problem," they all replied. Connor glanced over at the clock to find it was going on midnight.

"Father I believe it's time for me to retire. I begin lessons tomorrow," Connor said.

"You're right," Luthor said, catching onto what Connor was talking about.

"I must be going now," Connor said before saying goodbye to all the guests and leaving the ballroom.

Connor went to go change in the room he was in before and noticed that their and a steel jewelery box on the table and a note on top.

Dear Connor,

I thought you might have to leave earlier so I set this out as a gift for you. You can either put the ring inside here and leave it here or take it with you.

Love, Lex Luthor

Connor picked up his clothes and put them back on. He slipped the ring off his finger and placed it in the box before he pocketed it and left the Luthor Manor.

**Change scene**

**Ballroom**

"Lex, you have a very interesting son. Where does he go to school?" Bruce asked.

"He is home schooled," Luthor replied.

"I see." Bruce said.

"I must be going now. I must talk to someone about a business deal," Luthor said,standing up and walking away. Clark and Bruce exchanged looks, knowing they had much to talk about the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**


	5. Chapter 4:Family

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 4: Family**

"Clark, I'm glad you could make it," Bruce said, letting the reporter into his mansion.

"Cut the pleasantries, Bruce. Who exactly was that young man claiming to be Luthor's son?" Clark asked, as they continued to walk towards to Bruce's private study.

"I have no idea as of right now. All of the boy's paper work is real and accurate," Bruce replied.

"How can a multimillionaire have a son all of a sudden," Clark yelled, glaring at Bruce.

"Clark, calm down. Yelling will not help our situation," Bruce told him, as he gave him his own Bat Glare.

"Fine! We will try to get more information out of the kid at the next party Luthor is hosting, which is in about a month," Clark informed Bruce as he simply just nodded his head.

"That is fine, but how about you attempt to spend time with Connor while you are at Mt. Justice," Bruce told him.

"Why would Luthor's son be at Mt. Justice?" Clark asked, confused.

"Not Luthor's son Connor, your son as in Connor Kent aka Superboy." Bruce said, sighing loudly. Clark shot him a dark look before storming out of the mansion.

"Why was Boy Scout so angry Bats?" Richard asked his father as he came into view.

"I told him Superboy's real name and he's being a prick about it," Bruce replied. Richard nodded his head and headed back upstairs, out of the Batcave.

**Change Scene**

**Mt. Justice**

"Hey Sups, where did you go last night?" Kid Flash asked. Everyone turned to face Superboy, who had just woken up.

"I went out for a walk and came back pretty late," Superboy replied, not bothering to look up at his teammates.

"Where did you go?" Megan asked siting down next to her new boyfriend.

"Come on, guys, leave Superboy alone. He'll tell us when he's ready," Zatanna commented as everyone went back to doing their usual things. Aqualad went to go train underwater. Kid Flash was raiding the kitchen while Artemis tried to get him out of the kitchen. Zatanna went on practicing some new spells and Megan and Superboy sat at the couch, cuddled up next to each other.

That's when Superman entered through the Zeta platforms and it went quiet. "Hello, everyone," Superman said, smiling at everyone.

"Hello, Superman," everyone beside Connor replied.

_ The low sky grieves with a face that's about to cry_

_ Without ever doing so, it shaves off a moment_

_ Swallowing the thoughts with no place to be vomited_

_ I spit them out, mixed with my irritation_

At the sudden sound of the music starting to play, everyone jumped. Connor heard the music coming from his jacket that he wore over to Luthor's house. He got up and started to walk to the the closet.

_ Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter_

_ And looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me an answer-I know that_

Connor opened the door, pulled out his jacket and found a phone inside. He grabbed the phone out of the pocket and put his jacket back inside the closet. He read the Caller ID. It read A.J.L, which stood for Alexander Julian Luthor aka Lex Luthor.

_ What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white?_

_ What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black?_

_ I struggle and shine_

"Sorry, guys. I have to take this. I'll be back later," Connor said, before he walked to the zeta platforms, brushing passed Superman. Once he was gone everyone started to talk loudly.

"When did Sups get a cellphone?"Kid Flash asked.

"Who would be calling him?" Megan questioned.

"I wonder if the person who gave him the phone is the same person he hung out with last night," Artemis said.

"Come on, guys. If Superboy wanted us to know he would have told us," Zatanna told them as she let out a sigh. That's when Robin and Aqualad came into the room.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted them.

"Where is Superboy?" Aqualad asked, looking around the room.

"He left." Zatanna replied.

"Where did he go?" Robin asked next.

"We don't know, Robin." Artemis said.

"Did he say anything to him?" Robin said, sticking his thumb over at Superman, who was in the kitchen.

"No, the weird thing is, Superboy got a phone call through a cell phone," Megan told Robin. Robin looked at them, shocked, as well Aqualad.

"We have to ask him about it when he gets back, then," Aqualad said.

"But what if he doesn't want us to know. It's not like he a prisoner here. He can come an go as he pleases. We're invading his privacy," Zatanna screamed, before she stormed away.

"Why was she so angry?" Kid Flash asked, confused.

"It's probably because we haven't actually been trying to give Superboy a chance to venture off on his own. The only time he gets to leave Mt. Justice is when we go on a mission or he takes Wolf out for a walk at night," Robin explained.

"You're absolutely right, Robin, when Superboy gets back we'll all head out somewhere together," Aqualad told everyone.

"I know just the place to take him to," Robin said, smiling an all knowing grin.

"Then it's settled. We're taking Superboy somewhere," Artemis finalized as everyone headed to the training ground to practice.

**Change Scene**

**With Superboy**

"Hello?" Superboy said answering the phone.

"Connor, are you coming over today?" Lex Luthor asked his son over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm on my way over there now," Connor said. Luckily, he had the ring inside his pocket.

"Good, I wish to show you a few things while you are over here." Lex told him.

"Alright, I be there as quick as I can," Connor said.

"I'll be waiting," Lex Luthor replied before hanging up.

Connor hopped from building to building until he came close to Luthor manor. He went into a back alley and slipped on the ring and started heading towards the front entrance where a whole bunch of reporters where waiting. "Excuse me, I can't get through," Connor said, surprising them. They all stepped out of his way and he went inside the mansion.

Once he was inside he was greeted with a hug from his human father. "Welcome back, Connor," Lex Luthor said softly as he let Connor out of his hug. Connor awkwardly returned the hug.

"Hello, Father," Connor said.

"Come, Connor. There is someone I want you to meet," Luthor said, leading Connor over to a door in the east wing. They came across a mahogany door, where Luthor knocked on the door. "Christopher, can you open the door?" Lex Luthor asked.

"Coming," a voice said from behind the door.

Once the door was open Connor found himself face to face with Project Kr2. "What is he doing here?" Connor asked, looking over at Luthor confusedly.

"He is not my genetic son but he is your brother," Luthor replied.

"But I thought he was unstable," Connor said.

"He was, he just needed some motivation to calm down," Lex told his son.

"It's finally nice to meet my younger brother properly," Christopher told Connor as he had a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Chris," Connor said, returning the smile.

"Come, both of you, I must show you one other thing before Connor must return home," Luthor told them, they continued to walk through the east wing to another door that was branded 'Family Room'. They all went inside to see pictures of Connor at school and on missions. As well as some of Christopher while he was here at the mansion and some of Lex Luthor of all ages, young, teen, and now pictures.

"What is this room for?" Christopher asked, confused.

"For our memories," Luthor said, smiling at them. "Come on, Connor. We have to get you home," Luthor said as he tossed Christopher a image ring and he put one on as well as Christopher. "We will drop you off," Lex Luthor said, as the image inducer made him have short blond hair and green eyes. It was same with Chris.

"Ok," Connor said, taking off his ring as they went to go get inside of their father's 2012 Porsche.

They drove away from Luthor mansion, heading for Happy Harbor. Once he got there, everyone was waiting for Connor on the beach in civilian clothes. "Bye, Connor," Christopher said, pulling Connor into a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, Connor," Luthor said, waving goodbye to him.

"Bye, Chris, Micheal," Connor said. They drove away and Connor started to walk over to his friends.

"Welcome back, Connor," Megan said, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"I'm back, Megan," Connor said, returning the hug.

"Hey, Connor, do you want to go somewhere with us tomorrow?" Robin asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah," Connor said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Where are you?

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 5: Where are you?**

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Connor asked as he looked over at his teammates through his blindfold.

"You shall find out when we get there, "Robin told him. Connor grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. Connor instantly felt as if time was going by felt he would die of boredom soon.

"Ok, we're here!" Megan yelled. Connor thought he could scream for joy but he kept quiet. Megan came over to him to guide him out of the Bioship. Once he was outside he believed he was somewhere clean because the air was cleaner and fresher.

He felt calmer and more tranquil than he had ever felt in his one year old life. They started to walk somewhere else. Although, Connor could not tell where they where he sensed that he was near a field of some sort.

They stopped after fifteen minutes had passed by. He felt Megan to take off the blindfold. Connor flinched at the light and closed his eyes slightly waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light.

When Connor could see again he looked up to see a sign that read "Kent Farm." Connor looked over at his friends then back at the sign.

"Come on, have some people that want to meet you," Richard said to him as they started to walk towards the house off to the side of the field and barn. Once they stood in front of the door, Wally reached forward and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming," a voice yelled from inside the house as they headed for the front door.

"Oh Wally, Richard you came and you brought , come in," A elderly lady said, smiling kindly at them.

She glanced over to meet Connor eyes and her jaw dropped slightly. She looked back over at Wally and Richard. Connor wondered why the woman was staring at him so intently.

"What are your names?" The woman asked looking over at the group of teenagers.

"I'm Megan." Megan introduced herself excitedly.

"Artemis." Artemis introduced next, smiling at the woman.

"I'm Zatanna," Zatanna said softly.

"I'm Kaldur, ma'am," Kaldur said politely.

"I'm Connor Kent," Connor grunted out.

"I'm Martha Kent, I pretty sure these two…" Martha started motioning to Wally and Richard who were smiling innocently at her. "Didn't tell you how I'm related to you. I'm your grandma, Connor. I'm your father's mother," Martha finished. Connor's jaw dropped open as he heard the door open and a man came inside.

"That must be your grandfather, go and greet him." Martha said, grabbing a hold of Connor's hand and pulling him towards the front door. Connor looked up and met the eyes of his grandfather.

"Who is this, Martha?" the man asked her as he looked down at Connor.

"This is our grandson, Jonathan," Martha told him. Jonathan looked at her shocked. He smiled and walked over to Connor and gave him a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Jonathan said. Connor felt something run down the side of his face. Connor lifted his hand up to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. The Kents began to talk animatedly about their lives.

* * *

Luthor was sitting in his room with his son cuddled up at his side. His oldest son, no matter how strong he was, was still afraid of everything because his life out of the pod began. Luthor sighed as he picked himself up and started to head downstairs to make breakfast.

Once he was in the kitchen his phone began ring. Luthor picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello," Luthor said in his usual business tone.

"Sir, you have a guest here that claims to be Clark Kent," his sectary said.

"Show me a visual," Lex said, pressing button causing a flat screen to come rolling down, showing the front entrance and Clark standing there waiting.

"Yes, you can let him in," Lex sighed, as he began pouring himself a bowl of cereal. The door to the kitchen opened and Clark Kent stepped inside.

"What can I do for you today, Clark?" Lex asked casually as he began to eat his fruity pebbles.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" Clark questioned.

"Kids," Lex corrected.

"You have more than one?"

"Yes, unfortunately the oldest one caught a cold and could not make it to the party so only Connor went."

"I see, who is their mother?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," Clark glared at Lex.

The door to left that stood between the other parts of the house and the kitchen entrance opened and out came Christopher. "Good morning," Chris greeted them as he smiled at the two adults as he went to go make his own bowl of frosted flakes cereal.

"Well Clark, we will have to finish this discussion some other time," Lex said as he lead Clark to the door.

Clark sighed as he walked back toward his car and drove away from the Manor. Christopher looked up to look at his father face, he was shocked to see the emotions his father displayed to that man.

* * *

Connor was talking animatedly with his grandfather, while the girls were in the kitchen helping bake a pie. The others just sat there talking among themselves.

"Do you think Connor is happy?" Wally asked.

"Of course,he's totally whelmed," Richard laughed.

"Connor is happier, we will just have to keep making him happy," Kaldur explained.

"What should we do next?" Richard asked.

"I have an idea I'll tell you when we get back to the Cave," Wally said excitedly.

* * *

"Now, all we have to do now is to wait a couple of minutes until the pies are finished baking," Martha told the girls.

Megan finished taking notes on how to make apple pie and she smiled at Martha.

"So which one of you girls are dating Connor?" Martha asked. Megan blushed red as all the girls began to giggle.

"Its Megan," Artemis said, pointing to her.

"Well, I'll be. Connor has roped him such a beautiful young lady." Martha said and Megan began to blush profusely.

* * *

"So Connor, what is Clark doing?"

"Uh, I don't 's only been at the Cave for a couple of days."

"So, you don't live with him?"

Connor shook his head. "No. I live at the Cave with Megan, wolf, sphere-."

"I get your not living with Clark, maybe I will have to have a talk with that boy." Connor looked at him confused for a second before smiling.

'_M'gann__'_

'_Uncle __J'onn__'_

'_You and others must come back to the __Cave.__ Batman has a mission for you.'_

'_Alright__,__ Uncle.'_

"What is is darling?" Martha asked as she took out the apple pies.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now," Megan said sadly.

"Don't you worry you can visit anytime," Martha reassured her, by placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to wrap these pies up so you can take them with you," Martha said as she grabbed a bag and some foil.

Megan walked out to tell their friends that they had to leave. Everyone groaned as they all got up said there goodbyes. Martha handed Connor the 4 pies that the girl's spent their time making for them.

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa," Connor said, waving goodbye to them as they started to walk over to the camouflaged Bioship. Once they were on the bioship they quickly made there way home. Connor was taking in all the scenery he missed out on the way here. After a quick trip in the ship,they all walked into the Cave and saw Batman waiting.

"Aqualad, Miss Martian, lets go." Batman directed turning around and heading into the briefing room as the two teenagers followed him.

"Well, lets go eat some pie," Wally called snatching the pies out of Connor hands and running into the kitchen. The others quickly followed after him wanting a sweet slice of the famous Kent Apple Pie.

Once they were done eating Robin and KF went home and Artemis left as well.

Zatanna and Connor sat alone at the table. "Connor, can I talk to you?" Zatanna asked seriously. Connor looked over at her suspiciously but nodded his head.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**

**Thank you my lovely beta Emma Lemon  
**

**Thank you, my lovely reviewer  
**

**Blue-hart, Guest, Dark-Angel-Princesss 01  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Thank you

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 6: Thank you**

"What is it you wanted to talk about Zatanna?" Connor asked his fellow teammate.

"One moment," Zatanna said, making a sound proof barrier around them. "Ok, Connor. I'm not supposed to say this but you really need to be cautious around Superman and Batman when you're with Luthor." Connor looked at her, shocked.

"How did-" Before Connor could finished his sentence he was interrupted.

"I know because I am the one who created the rings Connor," Zatanna said.

"Wait, why are you working with Luthor?" Connor asked.

"I just want to see my dad, Connor. Luther said he could help me if he let you get closer to him."

"So he's using me!"

"No Connor, no. Luthor honestly loves you, otherwise he would never go to such lengths." Connor kept his face unreadable as he walked away from Zatanna heading towards the beach.

"Connor, please wait!" Everyone in the Mt. Justice heard Zatanna yell.

"I just need to calm down."

The team looked at Connor then Zatanna.

"Alright," Zatanna murmured.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked Zatanna as she came to sit down next to him.

"Nothing." Zatanna said.

Artemis looked out into the streets of Gotham as she saw a flash of red and yellow run by her house. She blinked twice as she sighed.

"Hey, Artemis. It's fancy meeting you here," Kid Flash commented. Artemis nearly jumped out the window but KF pushed her back inside. "Sorry didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's ok. Why are you all the way here in Gotham?"

"Oh, I'm just on my way home." Artemis laughed at this.

"But you live in the other direction, Wally."

Wally laughed nervously.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime."

Artemis looked at him shock before nodding her head.

"Really?"

"Yes, Wally. I'll go on a date with you!"

"Alright see you later, Artemis." And with that Kid Flash sped off to his house.

Zatanna and Connor sat on the couch in silence, that is until Robin walked into the room.

"Hey Zatanna, Connor you want to go to Gotham with me?" Robin asked.

"Sure I would love to," Zatanna replied.

"What about you Connor?" Robin asked.

"Sure, whatever," Connor said.

Connor sighed as he watched Zatanna and Robin blush, laugh, and smiled. To put it bluntly Connor felt like the third wheel. Sighing once again, he decided to stray away from the couple and was about to head back to Mt. Justice when he heard a noise coming from the alley way. Curious, Connor walked into the alley to see a woman in her twenties being assaulted. Rushing over to her rescue, he knocked the man to the ground, subduing him quietly before looking over at the frightened young woman.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, lifting the woman off the ground and onto her feet.

"Yes,I'm alright.Thanks for saving me," the woman said.

"Your welcome," Connor said.They both left the alley way and headed their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**

**Thank you my lovely beta Emma Lemon  
**

**Thank you reviewers**


	8. Chapter 7: Worrried

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 7: Worried**

Connor slipped on the ring before he was around the corner on his way to Luthor Manor. He walked towards the gate where he was greeted by Luthor's secretary and guided into the Manor. They walked down the hallway to the living where Chris and Lex were on the couch watching the Avengers.

"Hey, Conner," Chris greeted his brother without looking over at him. Lex turned his attention to his youngest son who kept his face unreadable as he approached them. But Connor stopped right in front of Lex.

"So you know?" Lex said as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" Connor asked lowly.

"Because I wanted to meet the son I had," Lex explained as he looked up at Connor with a small smile.

"You really do care," Connor said as silent tears came from his eyes.

"Huh, Connor why are you crying?" Chris asked looking over at his younger brother before pulling him to sit between him and their father.

"Of course I care for you, Connor you are my son." Lex said as he pulled his son into an akward side hug.

* * *

The Dark Knight sat in his company's office wondering about Lex Luthor's kid. He didn't know why but he felt like he had already met that teenager. He sighed as he rubbed his temples once more before continuing his work.

* * *

"What do you mean he hasn't come back yet?!" Robin yelled as Artemis glared at him.

"Robin, be quiet you were the one who was supposed to be watching him since you took him out with you and Zatanna!" Artemis said as her glare intesified at them" Due to Superman's super hearing he heard all of this from the Zeta platforms. "Who's gone?" Superman asked as he flew towards the team of super heroes.

"Its not like you would care," Artemis growled glaring up at Superman.

"Sorry, Superman. We're just on edge. Boy Wonder here took Supes out to Gotham and he hasn't returned yet," Kid Flash told Superman. He stayed quiet for a minute before flying back over to the Zeta platforms and leaving for Gotham.

"Was he worried?" Zatanna asked looking over at her teammates who smiled and nodded their heads.

* * *

Once Connor ate and relaxed a bit he left the Luthor Manor to head back to Mt. Justice in Happy Harbor. As he arrived at the mountain he found it oddly quiet. "Guys! Hello, anyone here?!" Connor yelled as he walked throughout the cave. Connor let out a heavy sigh, went to grab some clean clothes and took a bath.

When he was done, he placed the ring back into its case, walked to the living room and sat down to watch some TV while he waited for his friends to return home.

"Red Tornado to Robin." The robotic man's voice rangthrough his communicator.

"Red Tornado, what is it?" Robin asked.

"Connor has returned," Red Tornado informed him.

"Guys, Red Tornado says Connor's back at Mount Justice," Robin explained to all of his friends through there temporary communicators and everyone, including Superman, flew to a nearby Zeta platform. Everyone rushed to the living room to see Connor sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys, wel-" Connor started before he was tackled to the ground by his teammates.

"Man, don't do that. We were worried," Kid Flash said punching Connor in the arm but soon regretting that he did because he had broken about two fingers in the process.

"Where did you go, Connor?" Robin asked him as everyone got off the super teen. "Oh, I went walking around in Happy Harbor and went to see a movie." Connor told them as he got off the floor. Superman smiled at the teens exchanged a conversation.

* * *

"You know, you could just talk to him." The Dark Knight's voice scared Superman, causing him to jump into the air slightly.

"Could you please stop doing that?" Superman asked glaring at Batman.

"No, but you should try to talk to him soon before you loose him for good," Batman said as he made his way over to the team, leaving Superman alone.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**

**Thank you my lovely beta Emma Lemon  
**

**Blue-Hart: I'll add some just not so soon**

**FireCrackerxx: Thanks**

**Miwokgirl101: Thanks I actually like nice lex luthor from smallville sooo I wanted people to see this part of him, I absoulty couldn't leave Kr2 out he was a must have**

**Thank you reviewers**


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 8:****The Truth**

Christopher was walking around Metropolis when he sensed another Kryptonianin the area. He slowly walked towards the tall building that housedthe Daily Planet. Christopher stood there staring up at the building before turning away and started to walk back to his rendezvous point with his father. From his position on the roof, Clark stared down at Christopher before looking away.

"Clark," Lois high pitched voice rang out onto the roof. I guess it time to get beck to work, Clark thought as he walked over to Lois, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

What is going on here?!" Lex yelled at the scientiststhat were running around the lab in a panic.

"Sir, we might have a problem with.. one of the clones," afemale scientist said.

"What type of problem?" Lex asked, glaring at her.

"It's just, we can't find the source of the problem but there has been a flux of emotion coming from the both of them causing a spasm to occur," The scientist explained as she tried not to shake in fear in front of her boss.

"Come on, Lois. Why would Lex Luther come here?" Clark asked. Lois shrugged her shoulders and quickly silenced him as they watched the spot where Lex Luther would arrive. They sat in a cafe shop across from the place waiting. Twenty minutes later, Clark let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He almost didn't see the teen from earlier come to the meeting point near the tree and sitdown.

LexLuthor's car pulled up near the tree and Lex stepped out and approached the teen. "Come now, Christopher, your brother will be back at home soon and we must be there to meet him," Lex said, which Clark heard thanks to his superhearing.

"I wondered what Lex said," Lois said as she watched the teen andLex Luthor get inside the car and drive away,heading back to his mansion.

Batman stared at the video footage from two weeks ago to see that Conner had came in twice with a pair of blank letters without a return address but he had written a return address onto the letters he received. As well the day of Luthor's revealing party the time and return of Connor matched perfectly to when Luthor's son had left as well.

Ihave to talk to him, Batman thought as he got off his chair and began walking towards the living room where Conner and M'gann was watching a movie. "Superboy, may I speak with you?" Batman said, causing the young Martian to jump slightly as the clone just turned around to nodded his head. Connor got off the couch to follow after Batman, leaving M'gann on the couch alone.

"Am I in any type of trouble?" Conner asked as he took as seat in one of the mission briefing chairs.

"No, unless you have something to tell me?" Batman said as he looked at the boy questioningly.

"No, I don't have anything I need to tell you," Conner told him as he stared at him evenly.

"Hmm, is that so? Because I think there is a lotwe need to talk about," the Dark Knight repliedas he brought up the pictures with Conner holding the letters.

"Those are my love letters," Superboy liedquickly. Batman raised an eyebrow at this and showed him another picture with him at Metropolis near Luthor'smansion.

"Want to explain this to me, Conner," Batman said as he stared at Conner.

The boy took a deep breathe. "I have been seeing Lex Luthor,"he confessed.

"Have you been giving away any of our secrets to the Light?" Batman asked going into "Bat" Mode. Conner looked at himflabbergasted.

"Of course not! We never talk about the team or the JusticeLeague!" he screamed. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Conner, we can't allow this. You could be putting the whole team at danger," Batman informed him.

"What are you trying to say?" Conner asked.

"You either stop seeing Luther or you're off the team. I don't want to do this Conner but we can't have a possible breachon the team," the older hero explainedbefore walking away leaving Superboy alone. He screamed in frustration as he hit the wall, successfullycracking it before storming away to his room.

Once he arrived at the Watchtower Batman quickly summoned all of the Justice League members for a meeting. One by one,they showed up, wondering what this was all about.

"Does anyone know why Bats called us here on such short notice?" Flash asked. Everyone glanced around at each other but no one knew.

"He has two sons actually," Superman 's eyes snapped up in horror as Batman stared at him.

"I see, but that's not the reason I called you has decide to stop being a Superhero," Batman explained, as everyone's eyes widen in surprise including Superman.

"Why?I thought he like being a little scout." Barry said.

"His reason are of his own but I wish to have his memories wiped just in case anyone ever learns he was Superboy and tries to use him." Batman said. Everyone sat in silence as the stared at the teen hero.

"Conner, are you sure you want this?" Dr. Fate asked.

"Yes," Conner lied as he closed his eyes. Dr. Fate walked over to him and prepared to wipe his looked back at Batman. "I'm sorry Batman but I can't do it," he said as his body began to shake violently and tears began streaming from his eyes. "They're my only memories and I'm going to keep them," Conner told him before he ran from the room to the Zeta platforms back to Mt. Justice. Batman let out a heavy sigh and began to follow the super teen but before he could, Superman grabbed his shoulder.

"What's going on, Bruce?" Clark asked.

"Conner, needs a father. That's what's going on," Batman snapped, pulling his shoulder from the hero's grip and following after Conner.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**

**Thank you my lovely beta Emma Lemon**

**Thank you reviewers**

**Blue-Hart, firecrackerXX, Miwokgirl101, Rejecting Thier Reality, Dark-Angel-Princess01, Sympathy for Lost Love**


	10. Chapter 9: The Day to Come

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 9:****The Day To Come**

Batman quickly Zeta-ed to Mt Justice trying to catch up to Superboy but he was too late. The boy of steel was already gone.

"Bruce, what is going?" Black Canary asked Batman in a low voice as she, Superman, and Red Tornado came into the room after him.

"HIS son! Kal El, Clark Kent, Superman's son. He ran away!" Batman bellowed giving Superman the Bat-glare and causing the Boy Scout to flinch.

"What do you mean he ran away? Where could he have gone?" Black Canary asked, looking at Batman.

"I have no idea where he went," Batman lied as he knew exactly where Superboy was but he wished not to cause uproar with the team.

"I'll send some league members to go search for him,"Red Tornado said as Batman nodded his head before leaving them to go to Superboy's room. Superman hovered behind him. Batman scanned the room only to find nothing was taken.

"Batman, I know you were lying. Tell me the where Superboy went?" Superman asked. Batman looked at him coldly from behind his mask.

"He's with his other father... Lex Luthor." Batman said as Superman let out a surprised gasp.

"What?" Superman yelled.

Connor ran all way to Metropolis where Luthor manor was. Once he was block away he stepped into an alleyway and slipped on his ring before making his way to the manor.

When arrived Lex and his brother rushed towards his after they sensed his distress. Connor told them what happen at the Watchtower before he left. Lex comforted his son tenderly before he left Conner and Christopher alone to go check up on his laptop.

Christopher stared at his brother as he lay on his shoulder sleeping soundly. Chris thread his fingers through Conner's black hair gently waiting for their father to return. Once Lex returned with his laptop and lay on the opposite side of bed. Chris relaxed and fell asleep next to his brother. Lex watched Christopher fall asleep knowing he would have to return to bed early tonight because they would be having a visitor in the morning.

After he finished typing up his proposal, he saved and turned off his computer and fell asleep dreaming about the day to come.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants.  
**

**Thank you my lovely beta Emma Lemon**

**Thank you reviewers**

**Ash-Bookworm113: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the HP Fic. Yes it does take place after the episode when Conner meet Lex Luthor.**

**Neo Rulez:No this is not a yaoi or slash (Sadly T-T) Maybe next time I will do that but in this one is going to be a friendship development for Clark Kent and Lex Luthor.**

**lulubranstoker: Thank you for reviewing.**

**I.C.2014: Thank you for reviewing the next chapter will be sure tp please you all.**

**Vandalia Sakura: Thank you for Reviewing**

**Sympathy for the lost Love: good suggestions I may use these in the next chapter**

**lollipopoholic101:Thank you for reviewing**

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01: Thank you for review**

**Ani: Batman did that on purpose (I will not say nothing more) *wink***


	11. Chapter 10: Worried About You

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 11: Visit**

Conner smiled softly to himself when Christopher's fever went down before Lex returned him. He left the room once more to get change of clothes from his own room when he heard something fall from down stairs. The Boy of Steel cautiously walked towards the staircase and started down to see what the noise was. He glanced around but he didn't see or hear anything, but next to a semi opened window a picture had fell.

"I know your here. Just come on out," Conner demanded as loudly as he could.

"Conner!" Megan yelled, flying over to her boyfriend and giving him a hug.

"M'gann, what are doing here?" Conner asked, looking at her shocked.

"I didn't come alone. It's okay guys. It's Conner," Megan said and the rest of Young Justice came out each giving him a hug.

"But guys, what are you doing here?" Conner repeated.

"We came here to see if you were alright," Aqualad said.

"But how did you-" Conner started.

"I told them," Zatanna interrupted as she stepped towards Superboy.

"I see," Conner said.

"Conner, is everything alright?" Christopher asked as he stood on the top of the staircase and began to descend.

"Yeah, but there people I want you to meet," he said as Chris came down the stairs to see the Young Justice crew before him.

"Hello," they all said as they looked at Christopher sheepishly.

"Conner, you know father doesn't like unauthorized guests," Chris scolded Conner.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone this is Chris. Chris meet Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Robin and M'gann." Conner introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet my brother's girlfriend," Chris said, giving Conner a smile. Both M'gann and Conner blushed at this statement.

"Come on lets go to our game room." Conner said as he motioned them to follow him up the stairs.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta EmmaLemon**

**Thank you reviewers**

**Guest: Me tooo I can't wait till I figure out between to things I want to happen**

**Vandalia Sakura: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**lulubramstroker:Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Neo Rulez: XD It fun to keep you waiting**


	12. Chapter 11: Visit

**Father's Love**

**Chapter 11: Visit**

Conner smiled softly to himself when Christopher's fever went down before Lex returned him. He left the room once more to get change of clothes from his own room when he heard something fall from down stairs. The Boy of Steel cautiously walked towards the staircase and started down to see what the noise was. He glanced around but he didn't see or hear anything, but next to a semi opened window a picture had fell.

"I know your here. Just come on out," Conner demanded as loudly as he could.

"Conner!" Megan yelled, flying over to her boyfriend and giving him a hug.

"M'gann, what are doing here?" Conner asked, looking at her shocked.

"I didn't come alone. It's okay guys. It's Conner," Megan said and the rest of Young Justice came out each giving him a hug.

"But guys, what are you doing here?" Conner repeated.

"We came here to see if you were alright," Aqualad said.

"But how did you-" Conner started.

"I told them," Zatanna interrupted as she stepped towards Superboy.

"I see," Conner said.

"Conner, is everything alright?" Christopher asked as he stood on the top of the staircase and began to descend.

"Yeah, but there people I want you to meet," he said as Chris came down the stairs to see the Young Justice crew before him.

"Hello," they all said as they looked at Christopher sheepishly.

"Conner, you know father doesn't like unauthorized guests," Chris scolded Conner.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone this is Chris. Chris meet Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Robin and M'gann." Conner introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet my brother's girlfriend," Chris said, giving Conner a smile. Both M'gann and Conner blushed at this statement.

"Come on lets go to our game room." Conner said as he motioned them to follow him up the stairs.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta EmmaLemon**

**Thank you reviewers**

**Guest: Me tooo I can't wait till I figure out between to things I want to happen**

**Vandalia Sakura: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**lulubramstroker:Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Neo Rulez: XD It fun to keep you waiting**


End file.
